We all want naruto
by Narutoyaoi4ever
Summary: Naruto and his to best friends transfer to Konoha high and everyone falls in love with him who will win his heart NARUTO YAOI HAREM


**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI POSSIBLY YAOI HAREM NARUTO IS SUBMISSIVE WITH A LOT OF DOMS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO … BUT I WILL WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA (EVIL MOMENT)**

CHAPTER 1

Sasuke Uchiha was annoy beyond belief he had gotten no sleep whatsoever because of his brother Itachi, Itachi had had another one of his retarded house parties that finished only god knows when. Sasuke was currently on the floor having fallen out of bed before because of his now destroyed alarm clock, 'remember to have someone replace that' Sasuke thought.

After finally removing himself from the hard floor he went to take a shower, ten minutes later leaving the shower in only a towel he went straight to his closet. After a while he decides on black skinny jeans that hugged his hips firmly, a black long sleeve shirt that was tight to show off his fit body. Then to top the whole thing of he added chains and rings, and other accessories that would make people want to be a mile away from him. Just the way Sasuke liked it.

You see Sasuke was very distant even before his parent died in a plane crash he had always stayed to himself. After his parents died he was even more distant, thus he got deemed emo and anti social, he couldn't have been more please.

Grabbing his bag he ran down the stairs and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat before heading out. Picking up an apple he left for Konoha high his school.

'Maybe all the girls in my school will all come down with the plague and die' he mused to himself dreading having to deal with that pink haired banshee who shall not be named for she is cursed**(au: I hate Sakura so THERE will be A LOT of bashing ).**

Jumping into his black convertible he headed to school, on arrival he searched for his parking spot. He found it but there was Mercedes that was not supposed to be there, 'I CAN NEVER CATCH A BREAK CAN I, I wonder which rich asshole dared take my spot' he fumed on the inside. After five minutes of searching for a new parking spot he headed into school. Promptly avoiding from the fan girls notice he slipped into class.

"Hey emo "called out a familiar voice called, Sasuke turned to see it was Kiba. Walking over to them " what dog breath " Sasuke answered playfully, " we're getting transfer student from some rich school in America, there heard to be really hot do you think it true. We sure need them there are no cute boys in this school" Kiba continued to rambled on. "Yes, I HEARD WE ARE GETTING VERY YOUTHFUL STUDENT I CANT WAIT TO SHOW THEM MY UNDYING YOUTH" Lee yelled popping out of nowhere. "Will you two please shut up I was trying to take a nap, you are all so troublesome" Shikamaru whined upset that someone woke him up.

Sasuke tuned them out because Lee and Kiba began yelling about some crap Sasuke didn't care for, he took his seat next to Shino and stared out the window.

Just as he began to get comfortable his sensei walked in and everybody rushed to their seats, With Sakura and Ino fighting like wild animals about who got to sit beside Sasuke.

"Settle down class" Kakashi sensei yelled making the girls run to different seats still pouting and growling that they hadn't been able to sit next to Sasuke much to his relief. "We have three new students in our class, they are all male" Kakashi said causing all the girls to squeal in delight. "Come in boys" Kakashi gestured.

Sasuke looked up to see the first one to enter was a pale man with long brown hair that reached mid back, pupil less eyes that probably meant he was a relative of his class mate Hinata, he was wearing black jeans and a white long sleeve t-shirt that had a collar that covered his neck. "My name is Neji Hyuuga, and that is all you need to know" he said. Half the girls in the class squealed.

The second boy to enter was pale like the first, he had red flaming hair and an attitude that said ' I will kill you ' was practically leaking of him in waves. He had sea foam eyes that where enhanced with black eyeliner that rimmed his eyes, he had no eye brows and at the top right of his forehead was the kanji for love tattooed on his face. He was wearing a blood read shirt and matching pants. "Gaara" he said in an emotionless voice making the class shiver.

The last boy was the one who caught everyone's eye including Sasuke's, he was like an angel. He had long blonde hair that reached past his bottom, and Dazzling big blue azure eyes that seemed to shine in the light. He was wearing a Chinese sleeveless shirt that was blue with gold designs, tight black shorts that stopped at the knee, and sandals that matched the top. He had jewel encrusted with diamonds and sapphires' the kid was probably loaded'. The whole class was looking at this blonde sex kitten that had just walked into their class the perfect cute little uke. Sasuke felt himself drooling, even the ever stoic Shino was staring at the blonde eating him with his eyes.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki and these are my best friends who I love more than anything even and I love ramen" Naruto said blushing cutely and hugging Neji and Gaara on their waist making them blush.

Sasuke knew something deep within himself' I must have him Sasuke thought, yet sadly for Sasuke so did everyone else even Kakashi.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**SOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS MY SECOND FIC SO NO FLAMES PLEASE OH AND REVIEW FOR PAIRING THIS IS A YAOI HAREM AND IM OPEN TO ANYTHING.**


End file.
